Freaks
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Story centered around Rogue and Todd. Not exactly what you think. I love the these two characters, and this will be centered completely around them. Other people will be mentioned, but for the most part, it's all Rogue and Todd.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.  
  
This IS going to be a story about Rogue and Todd. This is NOT going to be a romance between the two, just friendship. I think these two characters have a lot in common, and thus it should be shown.   
  
Hope you enjoy, and know that the second chapter will be up soon, and that it will be longer than this one. That is where the actual story will pick up. This is going to be good peoples! I get chills just thinkin' about it! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FREAKS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
================  
  
You and I  
We're one in the same  
Nobody knows us  
To them 'Freak' is our name  
  
Head down  
Spirits low  
We walk the hallways  
Bitter and slow  
  
Your words may hurt us  
But you'll never know  
Our faces hide  
Pain we'll never show  
  
Though you may beat us  
May cause us anger  
Maybe someday  
You'll be the stranger  
  
When that day comes  
Lets hear you speak  
Because to us   
You'll be the freak  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is, the first chapter! Well, it's not really the first chapter. The next chapter will be the first chapter, but you get the idea. ^_^   
  
I'm going to post the next chapter very soon, I almost have it done. For now, review and tell me what you think.  
  
(For all you who are reading 'Rogue Mind', the third chapter WILL be up shortly. Thankies! *hugs*) 


	2. Bad to worse

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, so can't say they're mine. Confused yet? I know I am!  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed! I just want to say one thing to Todd fan though. Don't worry, Todd no die in my fic! I love the little guy too much! Anywayz I already done did a death fic a while ago, I don't want to go there again for a while. ^_^  
  
I'm going to try a different style of writting this. Unlike my other stories, I am going to space this one out a little more to make it easier to tell who is talking. I noticed that it was rather hard in my other stories to tell that. *sigh* Oh well, hopefully this will be a bit better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FREAKS  
  
CHAPTER ONE: BAD TO WORSE  
  
================  
  
'That's it! You're getting it this time ya little freak!'  
  
All those within hearing range of Duncan Matthews stopped in their tracks. Some began to circle around the burly senior and his latest victim waiting for the fight they knew was coming.  
  
'And this time,' he began as he picked a figure up off the ground be thier shirt only to bang them into the lockers behind, 'none of your fellow freak friends are here to save you!'  
  
================  
  
'Like can you belive this crowd?'  
  
Kitty Pryde complained to Rogue as they walked down the hallway to thier next class.  
  
'It's like nobody has anything better to do than stand around! We are so gonna be late to Chem.!'  
  
The young goth smiled at her preppy friends antics. None-the less though, Rogue blocked her out. Kitty didn't really like crowds, and most often had to be stopped before she would merely phase through everyone. At that thought, Rogue let out a sigh.  
  
'She doesn't like crowds, ha! Try bein' a person who can suck the life out of anyone, and then lets see how much ya enjoy crowds!' She thought bitterly.   
  
Coming back from 'La, la land', Rogue reliazed that they had com to a complete stop. Last period of the day, and they couldn't even get to their class. The sonner they got there, the sooner they could leave.  
  
Giving an infuriated growl, she turned to a kid beside her in a Lacrosse jacket.  
  
'Wut the hell is goin' on now.'  
  
The boy gave her a snide grin before answering her.  
  
'Mathews is gonna pound Tolanskey! When he gets through with em', he'll be uglier than what he is now.'  
  
A lump formed in her throat at the mention of Todd's name. Why was it always him? Whay couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
'Toad!' she shouted over to Kitty.  
  
Before her friend could even react, Rogue was gone. Pushing through the demented group that had formed to watch the weak get picked on by the strong and brainless.  
  
There they were!   
  
'Oh Duncan! You are gonna be one sorry fucker if ya touch em'!' she raged in her mind.  
  
================  
  
Sqeezing his eyes shut, Todd Tolensky waited for the horrid blow to his face that he knew was coming. Surprisingly enough, it never came. Even more suprising though, was the voice he heard yelling at Duncan.  
  
'Duncan Mathews! Don't ya dare! Let em' go!'  
  
Roguey! Oh how sweet that gravely southeren voice sounded right at that precise moment.  
  
'Oh yeah, and what do you plan on doing if I don't? Huh skunk?'  
  
Still in Duncans vice like grip, Todd was not prepared for what came next. Instead of himself getting punched in face, he saw Duncan go flying. Before he knew it, he was being picked up off the floor, and ushered away by Rogue. In the background, he could hear Duncan yelling.  
  
'You're gonna get it skunk! You'll pay for that!'  
  
Rogue paid no mind to him though, and just kept walking.  
  
They walked in silence till they got to the office, Rogue still attached to his arm. Just as they got there, Lance was coming out. Still giving no word, Rogue pushed Todd into Lance and walked away with a curt nod.  
  
Just as fast as everything had happened, the girl only known as Rogue was gone.  
  
After the shock had worn off, and Todd had quit stutterung, Lance spoke up.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
Todd just shook his head.   
  
'I dunno man! One second I was about to be pummeled by Duncan, and then I was being dragged away by Rogue. The best part was, she punched him yo! She got em' good too, I think she broke his nose. Ya could hear it crunch.'  
  
Lance just stared at his smaller friend, and tried to take in everthing he was saying.  
  
'So, in other words...........Duncan was going to kick YOUR ass, but then Rogue, a girl, came out and kicked HIS ass instead?'  
  
Todd blinked a few times and hung his head.  
  
'I'm jus sayin, Roguey still cares.' he said barely above a whisper.  
  
At this, Lance felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt him, he knew how bad school was for the young *sophmore, especially home. The mere fact that Rogue had even touched him was heaven for the little guy. Considering that he had taken Rogues defect from the brotherhood harder than anyone else.  
  
'Look, I'm sorry. Duncan's an ass. You know it, I know it and, for sure, Rogue knows it. You just need to start sticking up for yourself. Don't take it from him anymore. Also, I'm sure Rogue still cares. She just chose to be somewhere other than with us.'   
  
Looking up, Todd gave a weak smile.  
  
'Yeah, guess you're right. Let's go to 9th and get it over with.'  
  
Lance laughed and clapped Todd on the back.  
  
'9th? We're going home! Schools over!'  
  
With that being said, the two made thier way out to Lances jeep.  
  
================  
  
Walking through the grass of the wide school campus, Rogue let out a sigh. What a day it had been. After she had dropped Todd with Lance, she decided to go outside. Shd didn't even bother to go to Chemistry, she would get her homework later from Kitty.  
  
Looking up at the sky, she closed her eyes for just a moment. This was deffinetly one of those days you should walk home. Opening her eyes, she headed toward the parking lot, she had to let Scott know so Logan wouldn't get all freaked out when she didn't show up directly after school. Something blocked her way though.  
  
'And what exactly do YOU want?' she snarled.  
  
She barely had time to react when she felt two hads grab her from behind.  
  
'You know exactly what I want!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there it is like I promised. Might be short, but it may be a long story. I'm juggling this story with four others. I'm going to work on this one whenever I get a chance, or when I take breaks from my other stories. This would be one of those breaks. I've been sick, so this is what I have been doing the whole time. On the bright side though, I came up with some really awsome story ideas! :)  
  
* I know Todd is a freshman, but I made him a sophmore. YAY todd! You got bumped up! I remember my freshman year, *shudder* yeah, better he just skip his. 


	3. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Not mine. I did this last chapter, don't really know why I did it this chapter. *sigh* So unhappy! :(  
  
I'm not really going to get into what happened to Rogue in this chapter, but plan to in the next. So, kinda use your imagination in this one, and see how close you are to getting it right. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FREAKS  
  
CHAPTER TWO: WHAT HAPPENED  
  
================  
  
\\indicate flashback//  
  
Could he possibly feel any lower?  
  
Of everything that had ever happened to him, today had been the worst.  
  
Duncan Mathews was such a dick! He had no right to grab up on him like he did. Sure, he was used to Duncan picking on him and pushing him, but today, he almost got it. For no apparent reason too.   
  
\\By now, Todd Tolenksy was running down the hallways. Why did he agree with Lance to come back to school? Just so he could go through the same old shit that he had gone through before. The teasing, taunting, but most of all, the beatings.   
  
Sure, Lance was usually there to back him up, but he was busy in the office at that moment. He needed him now.  
  
'C'mon, he's getting away!'  
  
Currently, Todd was being chased by half of the brainless masses of the Lacrosse team.  
  
Usually, when presented with this sort of obstical, he would just slime the morons. If he used his power though, he would be kicked out.   
  
In front of him the doorway to his math class came into view.  
  
'Almost there!' His mind chanted and cheered him on.  
  
Five feet...........  
  
Four feet............  
  
Three feet............  
  
'Uh oh!'  
  
Out of complete nowhere, Duncan appeared.   
  
'STOP! STOP!' His mind screamed. His feet however were not listening.  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He had crashed head first into Duncan, and now found himself slammed up against the lockers, Duncan's fist ready to break his nose.  
  
It turned out that Duncan would be the one to walk away with the broken nose though. That came curtsey of Rogue.//  
  
'Why' He thought as he threw his bookbag on the floor and started up the stairs.  
  
'Why did she help me?'  
  
It just didn't make sense. They were supposed to be enemies, but she had stood up for him. Maybe all that time she had spent with the Brotherhood had stayed with her. Maybe deep down, she knew that she was still a part of their family. Whatever the reason was, he was grateful.   
  
Letting out a confused sigh, he turned into the bathroom and switched on the light.  
  
That's when he saw her.  
  
Huddled in the back of thier bath-tub was Rogue. She had filled it with an inch or so of water and was now shivering. Her arms were all cut up and her face was black and blue. Her beautiful hair had all but been chopped off. The clothes on her back now filthy and torn.  
  
At the mere sight of her, Todd's blood ran cold.  
  
Walking nervously into the bathroom, he somehow managed to find his voice.  
  
'Rogue?'  
  
She didn't look up at him though, just continued to stare and shake. He went totally unseen, and unheard by the terrified southerner.  
  
By now, Todd Tolensky was scared.  
  
Rogue was so strong, hardly unbreakable. Never in the whole time that he had known her, had he seen her so vulnerable. That in it's whole was the true thing that unerved him.  
  
Turning around, he ran out of the bathroom. He only stopped when he came to the top of the stairs. Rogue needed more help than just his.  
  
================  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Lance Alvers was looking over numerous papers.  
  
Ever since principal Kelly had allowed them to come back to school, all he had been doing was looking at papers. Kelly had wanted him and the other members of the household to sign all these agreements and terms just so they could graduate. If they even messed up in the slightest, they were out. This WAS they're last chance.  
  
Just as he was finishing the last paragrph of the last paper, he heard Todd.  
  
'Yo Lance!'  
  
'Shit!' he thought, 'I lost my place!'  
  
'WHAT!'   
  
He shouted with an annoyed grunt. It was going to take forever for him to read that damn paper again.  
  
'Ya better come up here man!'  
  
Slamming the paper down on the table, he got up to stand at the bottom of the steps. From where he was, he could see Todd. He looked weird. Well, he always looked weird, but there was something different.  
  
'Todd, what is it? I'm busy.'  
  
He was definatly not prepared for what Todd said next.  
  
'It's Rogue, man! She's here!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one is kinda dark, and I think the next one is gonna get worse. There is no way that I can go into what happened to Rogue and not be slightly morbid. It won't be terribly bad, but it will be graphic. So, fair warning before hand. I would really like to explore more with the Todd/Rogue friendship with that experience. We'll see how it goes.  
  
Please tell me what you think of this. I really would like to know. This is my first attempt at something really deep, and I need input so I can do it right and make it the best that I can. So, please review. 


End file.
